Snow Day
by Rent-Fanfictions
Summary: Eight year old Mark, and Ten year old Roger decide to go sledding when their school closes for the week due to a blizzard. (More Kid!Mark and Roger fluffiness.)


**Hey everyone! so, last night, I posted the first kid Mark and Roger fluff story, and y'all seemed to go crazy over it. Im really glad it went so well! so im posting this one! a cute little one shot I wrote awhile back! hope you guys like it! it was fun to write.**

Now, since i cant post authors notes anymore, ill post it here. I have a question for you guys.

I wanna do another chapter fic, but I wanna fill it with action. I know the kidnap marker fic has a good deal of it, but I want something that will leave you guys hanging every chapter, and have you begging for the next update. Something _good_, yknow? **Now there are many paths I can take with this. I guess ill think of something, but I wanna ask you guys. What would you think would be a good idea? (don't worry, ill provide plenty of side fluff as well!)**

* * *

Little eight year old Mark Cohen waddled out of his house in scarsdale, nearly falling every few steps due to all the layers his mother had wrapped him up in. There was almost three feet of snow on the ground, school was closed for the rest of the week, and the only two thoughts on the child's mind were not getting stuck, and going sledding with his best friend.

Ten year old Roger was a mischievous, energetic boy, who Mark's mom insisted he avoid. A few times of witnessing how close the pair were, and how protective Roger was over her son however, and she seemed to quit giving them a hard time.

Shivering despite his layers, he soon made his way to the park. "Suicide hill" was located here, and he knew from the time he learned of it, Roger was going to make him go. Somehow, he managed to drag himself to the near top. For half a second, he slipped on the ice, and let out a squeak as he felt himself falling back. Before he could tumble to his likely demise, A gloved hand suddenly shot out, and hauled him back up by the collar.

He was gently dropped down into the soft white power, and rubbing off his glasses, he gazed up at his older friend with a nervous smile. Roger stood proud and tall as always, watching Mark with the bottom of his gaze.

"Marky! i'm so glad you made it!" Roger exclaimed as the smaller boy got to his feet. Mark nodded eagerly, always more than willing to do whatever, just to make Roger happy.

"W-e aren't _Really_ gonna go down this hi-ll, a-re we?" Mark stammered, gazing down at the seemingly endless slope with worry.

"Are you kidding? of course we are! Here! I brought my sled! get on!" He pulled a small device out of his pocket. "I also took my mom's video camera, so we can record the ride down!"

Mark perked up at the camera, but shook his head.

"R-og.. I can't, I don't wanna… I'm scared…" Roger let out a snort.

"Don't be such a baby! It's fine! I'll be right with you!"

Mark whined some more.

"Roger, It doesn't feel right." he attempted to weasel out of it. Luckily, he had an idea. "How about I video tape _you_ going down, and we show it to everyone at school, and you become like, famous!"

Roger loved being the center of attention, so naturally, he beamed at this idea. A smirk spread across his face, and Mark sighed in relief.

"You really think i'll be _famous_?" he asked, wonder in his stare. Now that he had it sold, Mark nodded quickly.

"Y-eah! totally! you'll get every girl's number!" he took the camera from Roger, and hit record.

"You _sure_ you don't want in on this?" Roger asked, and Mark shook his head.

"N-o.. it's fine, you go on… p-lease be careful…" he warned, knowing full well his mother would kill them both for this.

Roger winked at the camera before getting on his sled. He took a deep breath, and shoved off the top, letting out a yell of happiness as he zipped quickly down the slope. Mark smiled, zooming in, and giggling.

He wasn't laughing for long, though. Roger started getting closer to the bottom, but he wasn't slowing down at all.

A shout of: "**MARK!? HOW DO I STOP!?"** filled the air, and Mark felt his heart stop as he saw Roger's sled hit a rock, and his best friend was thrown nearly ten feet, and straight into a massive snow bank.

"ROGER!" screamed the tiny blond, quickly tucking the camera into his pocket, and running down the slope to where his friend was, trying his best not to fall. He failed, though. At the bottom, he lost his footing, and tumbled gently the rest of the way, coming to a stop beside Roger's sled.

"R-og?" he croaked, getting up, and moving to where the taller boy disappeared. He quickly began digging at the massive snow piles. He started to panic when he couldn't find him. "Roger…" he repeated, continuing to dig when he saw his best friend's foot. Relief exploded in his chest, and he gave it a tug, continuing to dig, and brush, until he finally dragged the taller boy out. Covered in snow, and limp, he was face down. Mark had to sit for a minute, trying to catch his breath. That was a lot for a scrawny eight year old.

Once he was back to normal, he moved to Roger's side, brushing the snow off his hair, and jacket. He shook him roughly, turning him over onto his back. His friend's eyes remained closed.

"Roggy? you okay?" When he received no answer, he shook him some more. "Roger, you fell really hard… get up…"

He bent his head down to Roger's chest, and listened for a heartbeat, which was there, he just wasn't able to hear it due to the layers his friend was wearing. The smaller boy had just went unconscious, but Mark assumed the worst, for he began to cry.

"Ro-ger…." he choked, shoving him again, and trembling. "I-do-n't… I do-n't want yo-u to be dea-d… c-ome back!" he wailed harder, brushing some hair out of his face, and squirming his way under Roger's arm. He continued crying. "I-f yo-u're dead… I h-ave to- b-e… too…" he whimpered, leaning against him, and closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, Mark was shaking from the cold. Roger blinked open his eyes, dazed, but alright. He looked around, then let out a moan at the pain of hitting his head. He moved his hand to his forehead, which caused Mark to stir.

"Mmm.. Mark.. what happened?"

Mark looked around. "Am I dead too?"

Roger gazed at him with a confused expression. "Uh, no. We're both very much alive." he slowly got to his feet, stumbling over to his sled. "I hit a rock… then I fell off, and hit my head, see?" he said, pointing to the snow bank. "I'm fine now, though. Thanks for digging me out."

He turned back around, and let out an "OOF!" as Mark tackled him back to the ground. The smaller boy had a death grip, hugging him tightly, and laughing. The little blond nuzzled his face lovingly, then buried his head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so glad you're not dead…" Mark whispered, closing his eyes. Roger was about to protest, and move the smaller boy away, but he couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms back around him, and sighed.

"Yeah, me too…" Mark quickly leaned up, and kissed his cheek. A blush spread across Roger's face, and he closed his own eyes, laying back down.

Maybe the girls at school wouldn't believe him for a minute, but to him, that didn't matter anymore.


End file.
